


disaster coming

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, IAEA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus cuma diminta berbicara di pertemuan kecil IAEA, tapi rasanya seperti membuka luka lama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disaster coming

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canonverse, berhubungan dengan IAEA, dan sedikit event historis.

_(Belarus cuma diminta berbicara di pertemuan kecil IAEA, tapi rasanya seperti membuka luka lama.)_

* * *

Dia, sendirian di tengah keramaian.

Dia, yang sedang berada di antara kedua negara tetangganya, pikirannya tidak terselip di antara kertas-kertas di hadapannya maupun milik orang-orang yang mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut. Bukan pula sedang berlari-lari menginjak meja dan mengitarinya. Bukan pula tersangkut di layar presentasi. Juga bukan menempel di wajah beberapa orang tertentu. Tidak, tidak, tidak pula sedang menggelayut di wajah kekasih(rahasia)nya.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melompati ruang dan waktu dan membelah-belah tembok batas, mengoyak-ngoyak penghalang dan mencari ruang baru untuk ditelaah. Mencari jawaban mengapa, secara tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa benar-benar tidak aman berada di muka bumi.

Seperti dihantui oleh hal tak kasatmata yang membuatnya menanggung perasaan tak karuan.

Apakah dia sedang diintai? Lalu dia melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kakaknya sedang tersenyum dan Latvia di sisi kirinya tidak mungkin memberikan ancaman berbahaya.

Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan saat Germany masih berbicara soal pertumbuhan ekonomi Eropa dan sedikit menyinggung-nyinggung soal utang Greece.

Belarus mengingat-ingat tanggal.

—Oh.

Ia memijat keningnya.  _Pantas saja_.

Dia diam, begitu saja sampai Germany mengakhiri  _speech_  dan pertemuan hari pertama itu pun berakhir.

Belarus baru sadar dan bergerak ketika seseorang menyenggol lengannya. Ia tersentak, mendongak, menemukan wajah America yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Seperti sinar yang mengejutkan awan mendung. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat untuk beberapa saat.

"Ruang sebelah. IAEA, ingat?"

"Oh," Belarus nampak seperti orang linglung. Dia meraba-raba meja dan kertas-kertas berkas di hadapannya. Suara tawa kecil kakaknya terdengar dari kanan. Ia mendelik.

"Aku pergi duluan, ya," Ukraine mengumpulkan semua map dan memeluknya.

"Oh, iya—Ukraine," America menjentikkan jarinya, "tadi Canada berpesan padaku, dia akan menunggumu jam lima sore ini di Olive Garden. Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu karena dia harus pergi ke Gedung Putih dulu untuk beberapa pertemuan penting dengan pejabat-pejabatku. GPS akan membantumu, he he."

"Aa, begitu. Baiklah. Aku akan datang. Terima kasih atas pesannya," Ukraine keluar dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak adiknya. "Sampai bertemu di kamar. Russia tidak akan pulang sampai malam, katanya, dia punya banyak urusan dengan banyak orang. Termasuk jalan-jalan juga, kurasa."

Belarus cuma mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan mendelik, America masih setia di tempatnya berdiri. Bersamaan dengan suara yang amat rendah dia akhirnya mendorong pundak lelaki tersebut, "Ayo."

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang rapat. Uni Emirat Arab dan Japan sudah lebih dahulu mendorong pintu, dan diikuti Sweden yang entah-dari-mana-munculnya, bersamaan melangkah dengan America. Belakangan, setelah mereka mengambil tempat di meja persegi yang tak terlalu besar di tengah-tengah ruangan, Iran datang bersama Denmark dan Australia.

Belarus menyeleksi kertas-kertas dokumennya—mencari yang mana yang berisi hal yang harus dia bicarakan. Dia menggerutu mengutuk dirinya sendiri—mengapa tadi melamun hingga harus terburu-buru membereskan barang dan tak menyortirnya dengan baik agar ia segera siap.

America menggeleng sambil tersenyum jahil tanpa membantu apapun di sampingnya. Belarus tak sempat memikirkan hukuman apa yang layak untuk lelaki itu, karena begitu dia sadar, dia telah menemukan barangnya.

Dia hanya berpidato singkat.

Japan dan Denmark kelihatannya membicarakan sesuatu tentang pidato Belarus tadi dan rencana partisipasi negara wanita tersebut dalam beberapa proyek masa depan IAEA, juga inovasi-inovasi dalam kontribusi yang akan mereka lakukan. Belarus membiarkan mereka berdiskusi.

Sweden kemudian mengarahkan, dengan suaranya yang berat dan kalimat yang singkat-singkat. Iran kedengaran mendominasi. Belarus tak terlalu peduli. Bahkan ketika America meributkan saran Iran yang membuatnya berdebat dengan Denmark.

Jika dirinya bukan negara yang pernah menjabat posisi  _Governing Council_  sebanyak dua kali, dan termasuk negara Eropa yang pertama membuat instalasi nuklir dalam tiga dekade belakangan, dia tidak akan mau barang sedikit pun menyentuh dunia ini. Bukannya dia tidak paham soal proyek rekayasa atomik dan segala pengolahan energi, hanya saja ... satu ruangan bersama America dan Denmark tidak terlalu menyehatkan untuk orang seperti dirinya.

Sayangnya, dua orang itu selalu ada di tiap agenda IAEA.

Dia cuma diam dan membiarkan pikirannya kosong sampai pertemuan berakhir. Belarus bahkan hanya menyimak sedikit kesimpulan dari Iran—satu-satunya perempuan selain dirinya yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya tenang—yang menyatakan bahwa negara Belarusia sangat diharapkan partisipasinya dalam beberapa proyek yang akan datang.

America menuntunnya keluar lebih dahulu dari yang lain. Dan menggiringnya menuju lift yang berbeda dari yang kebanyakan dipakai oleh para delegasi.

"Kenapa ke atas?"

America mendelik setelah menekan kombinasi dua tombol angka. "Kenapa? Kau lapar? Mau makan di restoran bawah atau di luar?"

Belarus menggeleng.

America tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin kau lapar. Saat  _mood_ -mu memburuk, makan bukanlah hal yang ada di pikiranmu."

Mereka beradu pandangan. Tatapan Belarus bertanya, America tak susah mendeteksinya.

"Terlihat. Setidaknya bagiku. Mudah sekali. Mau menceritakannya padaku di atap sana, hm? Atau kau malah ingin pergi ke kamarmu saja?" America mengangkat alisnya, lalu tergelak, "Oh, ya, lupa. Kau sekamar dengan kakakmu. Dan apartemenku cukup jauh dari sini."

Belarus diam saja. America menganggapnya sebagai  _ya_.

* * *

Puncak hotel itu bersih, meski sekarang adalah musim gugur. Belarus bersandar di birai, di dekat tembok yang setinggi setengah dadanya, membiarkan rambutnya berantakan karena angin pertengahan musim yang sedikit kasar. America-lah yang datang dan membenarkan rambutnya. Menyisipkan sebagian ke balik telinga wanita itu, dan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menyentuh wajah bagian samping Belarus dengan ujung jarinya.

"Ada apa?"

Belarus menggigit ujung bibirnya. Mengangkat bahu. "Aku heran kenapa Kakak bisa tetap tenang hari ini, padahal dialah yang paling menderita."

"Kakak?" America merapat, "Ukraine atau Russia?"

"Ukraine."

Kening America mengerut. Belarus meletakkan semua berkasnya di dekat kaki, dan memeluk lengannya sendiri. Mulai menyesali: mengapa dia menurut saja untuk pergi ke atas sini? Anginnya tidak terlalu bersahabat dan sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi.

America melemparkan begitu saja mapnya ke lantai. Dan melepaskan jasnya, menyampirkannya ke pundak Belarus.

"Hari ini, dua puluh sembilan tahun yang lalu. Bencana itu."

America memijat keningnya. Belum bisa menemukannya, dia mendongak sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Tak disadarinya Belarus maju dan memeluknya dari depan, sambil menutup mata dia menyandarkan kepala di tubuh America. America sempat terkejut dan refleks mengangkat tangannya—namun rengkuhan itu terlalu sempurna untuk tidak dibalas. Dia balas memeluk, dengan pipi melekat pada puncak kepala Belarus.

"Chernobyl," gumam Belarus, suaranya lekas sekali terbawa angin.

"Oh," America mengelus rambut wanita itu, yang jatuh lurus di punggung. "1986, ya ... ah, sama."

Belarus mengangkat kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, matalah yang bertanya.

America tersenyum. Pahit. "1986 juga tahun yang gelap untukku. Pesawat ulang-alik Challenger, ingat? 7 kru yang berharga itu adalah pahlawan di mataku."

Tangan Belarus berkait satu sama lain di punggung America. Dia sudah sering merasa kehilangan, terutama ketika perang, namun tak satupun dari peristiwa-peristiwa itu hilang dari ingatannya, ketika dia melihat orang-orangnya tersiksa dan lumpuh akibat bahaya laten dari hal yang seharusnya menjadi manfaat untuk banyak orang. Dan, ya, beradai di forum IAEA kadang-kadang membuatnya teringat dan  _sakit_. Trauma, boleh saja dibilang begitu, namun dia tak bisa selamanya membiarkan itu ada. Atau kalau tidak, negaranya yang tidak akan maju.

America berhasil melewati pukulan pada badan antariksanya itu, dan dia berhasil menciptakan lebih banyak hal hebat setelahnya—Hubble versi termutakhir, misalnya?

Lalu Belarus menutup mata.

"Bencana datang bukan cuma untuk membuat kita dewasa, Sayang," lama, dia menggantung kata-katanya. "Tapi juga sebagai, hm, ya, kau tahu,  _down payment_  untuk suatu hal keren di masa depan. Hanya saja, kalau kau bisa bangkit."

Belarus memejamkan mata. Pikirannya terbagi pada hal dua puluh sembilan tahun lalu dan siapa yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Luka, ah, ya, memang  _luka_. Tapi setidaknya, tidak bertambah.

**end.**

* * *

trivia:

\- Belarus pernah jadi anggota  _Governing Council_ di IAEA ( _International Atomic Energy Agency_ ) di tahun 1999-2001 dan 2005-2007.

\- di IAEA, Belarus adalah negara 'pendatang baru' dalam tiga dekade ini, dan merupakan yang pertama dari Eropa (dan negara kedua di dunia setelah Uni Emirat Arab) yang memulai konstruksi pembangkit nuklir pertamanya.

\- 28 Januari 1986, pesawat ulang-alik Challenger meledak di udara setelah  _liftoff_ -nya, menewaskan 7 awak. Termasuk bencana terkelam dalam sejarah NASA.

\- 26 April 1986, pembangkit nuklir di Chernobyl, Ukraina, meledak dan efeknya bisa terasa sampai ke daerah-daerah di sekitarnya, termasuk Belarus. (menurut salah satu data post-Soviet, jatuhan radioaktifnya, sebanyak 60%, mengenai Belarus.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: key alasan kenapa iran masuk adalah karena ... mmm, dia salah satu key point proyek nuklir di dunia internasional ehe. kalo gugling iran nuclear power pasti dapat banyak hal menarik. dan kenapa karena dia cewek? ya ... suka aja hoho. dan alasan kenapa belarus kelihatan lebih menderita dari ukraine ... barangkali kurasa karena fallout dari chernobyl itu lebih dari separuhnya nyasar ke belarus kali ya? merely a headcanon tho.
> 
> trus kenapa denmark ada? biar ribut aja #pla.k nuh-uh, i mean, dia termasuk negara yang bermain peran penting di UNDP (United Nations Development Programme). lalu kenapa dihubungkan dengan badan yang mengurus nuklir? salah satu proyek kerja UNDP adalah 'mengembangkan pendekatan yang terintegrasi untuk pengembangan sumber daya manusia yang sustainable', jadi program pembangkit nuklir pasti ada hubungannya sama sdm toh? yes, connect 'em by yourselves.
> 
> oh iya, salah satu sumber prompt untuk fic ini adalah berita ini (ilangin spasinya ya) www. iaea newscenter/ news/ belarus-starts-constructing-its-first-nuclear-power-plant. bongkar2 aja deh situs iaea-nya, seru kok = ]


End file.
